


Out of Tempo

by kaynga



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, M/M, Piano, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynga/pseuds/kaynga
Summary: Ignis and Noctis harmonize together for a final time before they leave Insomnia.





	Out of Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Ignoct White Day gift for ardieric!! So sorry that it's a day late!

_“Hey, Iggy?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What are you playing?”_

_“...something my step-father used to play, when I was young.”_

_“It sounds nice.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Did he teach you?”_

_“No, Uncle did.”_

_“Do you think he could teach me?”_

_“He’s quite busy, but...if you really wish to learn, I can assist you.”_

_“Really?!”_

***

They had one night left in Insomnia. Ignis had done what he could to help Noctis finish packing, but once they had finished, Prompto had insisted that he and Noctis take a look at some old comic books they had unearthed; he had said that this would be the last time they could before Noctis’ new wife would likely scold him (though Ignis knew Lady Lunafreya well enough from Noctis’ stories to know she would never be that petty), but Prompto had talked Noctis into it anyway - and that left Ignis to an evening without any duties.

With his own apartment packed up and ready for his long departure, Ignis had little to do but to visit the Citadel. It would be quite some time before they returned, and Ignis wanted to view the vast hallways, study the paintings, and think of the duties of kings and queens long past - anything to keep his mind from wandering where it inevitably went to, when he considered the purpose of their voyage.

First, they would take the Regalia to Galdin Quay. From there, they would board a boat straight to Altissia, where Noctis would meet with his bride-to-be. The thought turned Ignis’ stomach, though not from jealousy - he had come to terms with the fact that Noctis would have to marry eventually anyway - but the prospect of not spending nights together with Noctis anymore, of not being able to hold him as he worked through his nightmares, to be forced to stand at the sidelines as he became king…

It hurt, in a way that Ignis didn’t quite have words for. The inevitability of it was galling, but Ignis had known that the moment he had expressed his feelings to Noctis. There was no way that this could be a permanent arrangement, even if Noctis seemed somewhat convinced that it would be. Noctis found confidence in the rarest of places, and Ignis wanted to have faith in that, but with a kingdom and peace with the empire on their shoulders...what was a single relationship?

After a while, Ignis had wandered into a familiar room where the musical instruments were housed, his gaze falling upon the empty piano bench that had often been occupied by both Ignis and Noctis during their youth. There was no one around to be disturbed by his playing, and after a moment he gave into the temptation, wanting something - anything else - to occupy his mind.

Taking a seat, Ignis carefully slid off his gloves, setting them down near the open sheet music as he reached up to remove the wooden cover over the ivory keys. Noctis had always told him he had piano fingers - it had made him happy the first time he had said so. Letting out a breath, Ignis started to play almost mechanically, his fingers dancing over the keys as they had so many times before, so many times next to-

“Iggy?”

Ignis stopped playing abruptly and turned to look back, spotting Noctis with his hands tucked into his pockets, standing a little awkwardly in the doorway.

“I was under the impression you were occupied for the night,” Ignis said as he shifted to make room for Noctis on the bench. Noctis’ expression seemed to brighten the faintest bit at the silent offering before he made his way over to sit next to him.

“Prompto fell asleep with one of the pages stuck to his face,” Noctis said as he instinctively leaned over to put his head on Ignis’ shoulder. It was a familiar, relaxing position, and it took Ignis everything he had not to lean into him. “I was wondering where you ran off to. I thought…”

“I simply wanted some time to reflect,” Ignis said as he slowly began to play again. Noctis’ blue eyes followed his fingers as they traveled across the keys, the melody more than familiar to the both of them. “It’s a long journey we’re about to embark upon.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Noctis asked, his tone almost teasing. “How long the trip is?”

Ignis swallowed. “...one reason of many, yes.”

Noctis shook his head as he reached out to gently stroke Ignis’ thigh. “I already told you, Iggy. I’m going to tell Luna everything, and...I think she’ll understand.”

Ignis’ answer was obviously not forthcoming as he continued to play, uncertainty in his expression.

“...look, I know it’ll suck to have the pretend marriage thing going on, but the important thing is we’re together, right?” Noctis said as he reached out to still Ignis’ right hand.

Reluctant though he was, Ignis let out a breath before he stopped playing altogether. “I trust you, Noct,” Ignis said as he turned to face Noctis. “If you believe she will understand, then I have faith in that. It’s...only that there’s so much that could go wrong.”

“C’mon, we go have a play wedding, spend some time being diplomatic, travel back home...then we’re right back here,” Noctis paused to squeeze Ignis’ hand in his own. “And hey, if you move back to the Citadel, we can even sleep together at night again.”

Ignis worried his bottom lip between his teeth before he let out a reluctant breath. “It just...feels so disrespectful, to both her and to you.”

“What, like you’re breaking up some secret romance we kept through a book?” Noctis said as he lightly nudged Ignis’ side. “I haven’t seen her in like ten years, Iggy. We kept in touch, but...do you really think I’ve been pining for her this whole time while being with you?”

A moment of silence passed before Ignis shook his head, as though he was only reaching his conclusion just then. “I suppose not. Besides, it would be hard to write sweet nothings to her in with your handwriting.”

Noctis gently shoved at Ignis’ shoulder with his own. “Hey, you liked the note I wrote for you for Valentine’s.”

“Once I was able to read the cypher in its entirety, yes, it was quite kind of you.”

“ _Anyway_ , it’s settled, okay?” Noctis said as he leaned in to kiss Ignis’ cheek. Even sweet little affections like that still stirred Ignis’ heart, and he felt himself slowly start to give in to Noctis’ words. “Nothing can stop us from being together.”

“I’ll put my faith in that,” Ignis said as he offered Noctis a slight smile. There was so much doubt in his heart, but it was impossible to grasp it when Noctis was close to him - perhaps things really would turn out for the best. Squeezing Noctis’ hand, Ignis turned his attention back to the piano, his gaze moving across the keys before he glanced back up at Noctis. “Would you care to play with me then, a final time for the road? A melody should always have its harmony.”

Noctis gave him one of those smiles that melted his heart, that highlighted his blue eyes and almost seemed to give his cheeks laugh lines. “Let’s do it.”

And they played together, fingers dancing over the keys, light, furtive touches passing between them as their hands brushed from moment to moment. Noctis had remembered his part well, even if he and Ignis hadn’t shared the piano bench in years. By the time they were both finished, Ignis was so impressed that he hadn’t been able to stop himself from stealing a kiss from Noctis. It wasn’t their first, nor would it be their last - but there was a finality to it that made Ignis’ heart ache. But he would trust Noctis. No matter what, he would trust Noctis.

***

_“You managed to get that old thing working?”_

_“Yes. It was some task. One of the refugees assisted me in tuning it.”_

_“Think you can still play?”_

_“Gladio, if I’m able to cook without sight, this shouldn’t pose any problem.”_

_“Fair enough. Less knives.”_

_“For the most part.”_

_“...hey, that sounds pretty nice. Kinda familiar.”_

_“It’s a classic. I’ve no doubt you’ve heard-”_

_“No, I mean...didn’t you and he play this, back when…?”_

_“...yes.”_

_“Well...I guess he’d be glad to hear you still playing.”_

_“I would like to think so.”_

_“You think Prom would want to learn?”_

_“...I believe he would have wanted that. A melody should always have its harmony.”_

_“I’ll go get him. He should have come back by now.”_

_“Let him be. I can’t exactly fault him for wanting to bask in the sun, even for one moment longer.”_

_“You sure, Iggy?”_

_“Yes. For now...allow me to practice.”_

_“I think he’d be pretty proud to know you’re still playing, after...everything.”_

_“...this, too, was part of him. It’s only natural that I keep it alive.”_


End file.
